random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 72
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 73|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:30:27 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Tony Intro: Closing Song: ApologetiX - The Real Sin Savior ---- Content Covered: *Matt living on his own *Alex talking about Little Inferno *Matt on Arnold Schwarznegger biography. *Matt on horrible customer experience at Best Buy. *ApologetiX community service. Other Shit and some Facts: *Weird Al's Gump turn Alex away from parody. Funny Stories and Quotes: ''' '''Alex *72? WTF happened a when? *Shoot me in the fucking face. *The Real Sin Saviors **Kate - Why? For fuck sake. *The song wins it is too perfect. Dre is Dr. J. for Jesus. *Will Smith doesn't discuss the path to salvation it affects him and it affects you too. *He was talking about faith in god. It was 2 minutes and 5 seconds. *Pearl Jam and Panic at the Disco is banned in my car. *This is boring like a service performed by Rush. *Parody of a cover written twice. *ApologetiX It's like it was recorded in the back of a bar your uncle got to when he got out of church. *This is 4 minutes and 12 seconds, they have larger songs but luckily not on this album. *What are we. The game grumps? They are a shitty Game grumps spin off. *My friend Josh adverted 6 sales of Dishonored. *Whoa we are talking about credit cards and economy what show are we on? *Whoa episode 4 has over 30 downloads? *You Christmas sweater wearing satan worshipper. Also Islam is the light. *Butt metal ApologetiX 19 albums is a Christian Parody Band. Full fucking parody songs Christianified. *We hit it big time, They want to talk Pokemon with us. *You made a reference to a reference I made in the first segment. *I will wear your anal beads and drink your Holy water. *ApologetiX cover of This is How U Remind me. Serpentine Zero fuck you. Praise Jesus *Who are you sucking Kate? **Kate - It's been so many. Kate *We fucking suck. **Matt - Who are we sucking? I was sucking Alex Cabral. *I can tell you all about the crying game. *Retards aren't a fucking race. Matt *We don't have a circle of sucking but an 8. *3 Doors Down was a band I use to like now I hate. *Super Jesus 64. *What do they say, you got to keep them segregated? *I'm thinking of having 14 heart attacks. (ApologetiX) *You will live a beautiful corpse. *I was getting vagina all over it. *Don't talk about my assbutt. **Alex - Pussy Petunias. *Back in November I bought a TV from my dad. *What is it? Bazingo? **Alex - Babuska, Zimbabwe. *No one wants to suck my dick. **Kate - I've seen it and I'm scared. *t's 7:30 and I'm watching porn. I go back to looking at porn there is a dude at the doorway. *His heater is frozen solid. **Alex - Worse heater ever. *Let's talk about my balls. *He was a fuckup for him to leave the Army because they thought he was going to kill someone. **Alex (Arnold) "He went on to kill so many people." Mitch *Timothy was a bible book? **Matt - That's where you got Long Distance Timothy? Tony *Is that a horse in the background? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 73|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Tony